Splinter of the Mind's Eye
}} '''Splinter of the Mind's Eye' är den första novellen i Expanded Universe, skriven av Alan Dean Foster och ursprungligen utgiven 1978 av Del Rey, en underavdelning till Ballantine Books. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0-345-27566-7; 12 februari 1978; Del Rey, inbunden bok, 216 sidor. * ISBN 2597; 12 april 1978, (Science Fiction Book Club-utgåva), inbunden bok 182 sidor. * ISBN 0-345-320-9; april 1978; Del Rey, pocketbok, 297 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 0-285-62353-2; ? mars 1978, Souvenir Press , inbunden bok, 216 sidor. * ISBN 5-699-10713-4; 24 februari 2005, Eksmo Publishing, inbunden bok på ryska, 368 sidor. Texten på baksidan Stranded on a jungle planet, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia found themselves desperately racing Imperial Stormtroopers to claim a gem that had mysterious powers of over the Force. Luke Skywalker expected trouble when he volunteered to follow Princess Leia on her mission to Circarpous IV to enlist their Rebel underground in the battle against the Empire. But the farm boy from Tatooine hadn't counted on an unscheduled landing in the swamplands of Mimban...hadn't counted on any of the things they would find on that strange planet. Hidden on this planet was the Kaiburr crystal, a mysterious gem that would give the one who possessed it such powers over the Force that he would be all but invincible. In the wrong hands, the crystal could be deadly. So Luke had to find this treasure and find it fast. Accompanied by Artoo-Detoo and See-Threpio - his two faithful droids - Luke and the Princess set out for the Temple of Pomojema...and a confrontation deep beneath the surface of an alien world with the most fearsome villain in the galaxy. Synopsis Framträdande * Bot * Canu * C-3PO "See Threepio" * Elarles * Bin Essada * Grammel * Halla * Hin * Jake * Kee * Obi-Wan Kenboi * Beru Lars * Owen Lars * Leia Organa * Palpatine * Pomojema * Puddra * R2-D2 "Artoo" * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Wilhuff Tarkin * Darth Vader |varelser= * Apa * Bantha * Chou-shou * Demon * Falk * Hssiss * Insekt * Kamel * Katt * Leddjur * Lerhöna * Mimbans Sjöande * Mimbanite * Orm * Vattenlus * Wandrella |droider= * Astromekdroid ** R-serien *** Astromekdroid i R-serien * Förhördsdroid ** IT-O Interrogator * Protokolldroid ** Protokollldroid i 3PO-serien |händelser= * Galaktiska Inbördeskriget ** Duellen på Mimban ** Fritagningen av Leia ** Förstörelsen av Alderaan ** Konferensen på Circarpous IV ** Slaget om Yavin |platser= * Alderaan ** Kungliga Palatset Aldera * Circarpoussystmet ** Circarpous IV ** Circarpous V Mimban *** Cowayschaktet *** Gruvarbetarstäder *** Imperiets högkvarter *** Pomojemas Tempel *** Threllabrunnen |organisationer= * Arkeolog * Botaniker * Cowaytrimviratet ** Ledare * Doktor * Drottning * Filosof * Galaktiska Imperiet/Legends ** Kapten-förvaltningsman ** Överste-förvaltningsman ** Kejsarens Kungliga Garde ** Galaktiska Kejsaren ** Guvernör ** Stormoff ** Imperiets Råvarudepartement ** Galaktiska Imperiets Senat *** Senator ** Sergeant ** Stormtrooper * Galaktiska Senaten * Gemmologist * Gruvarbetare * Jediorden ** Jediriddare * Motståndsrörelsen på Circarpous * Kemist * Alderaans Kungahus * Pirat * Rebellalliansen ** General ** Pilot ** Princessa ** Rådsgruppen * Seismolog * Antropolog * Smugglare * Spejare * Sithlordsorden ** Mörka Lorden av Sith ** Sithlord * Mekaniker * Toppspårare (Terrain trace]] |intelligenta= *Coway * Mimbanite "Greenie" * Människor ** Cyborg * Thrella * Yuzzem |fordon= * BTL Y-Wing Starfighter * Den första Dödsstjärnan * Flyktkapsel * Landspeeder * T-16 Skyhopper * T-65 X-Wing Starfighter * TIE Advanved x1 ** Darth Vaders TIE Advanved x1 * Träskcrawler * Trupptransportskepp * Underhållsskepp |teknologi= * Akutknapp * Akut reservstation * Akutskydd * Atmosfärkontrollinstrument * Bensvetsare * Bokband * Borr * Bromsraket * Dator * Datorband * Dubbelbladig sko * Dubbelbladig stilett * Energiborr * Energigruvbrytning * Epidermalrengöring * Fotoplatta * Fotoreceptor * Fototroprisk sköld * Fusionsskärare * Fängelsesele * G-lås * Grävmaskin * Gyrobalanskrets * Infrarödreceptor * Inspelningsstav * Kronometer * Kommunikationsskärm * Kraftgenerator * Kraftpaket * Landningsriktningsfyr * Lateralkontroll * Ljussabel ** Anakin Skywalkers andra ljussabel ** Darth Vaders ljussabel * Missilgevär * Motor * Målsökare * Målsökningsfyr * Nät * Protontorped * Reparationstation * Rustning ** Darth Vaders rustning *** Andningsmask * S-foils * Scomplänk * Sjukvårdskokong * Spjut * Smörjmedel * Splittergranat * Blaster ** Strålpistol ** Strålgevär * Tracomp * Värmeförsegling * Underrymdsplanetsrelä * Urkärnare * Manipuleringsarm * Visningsområde * Vis pickup * Vo pickup * Yxa * Ögonavtrycksläsare * Överlevandskit |övrigt= Allmänna platser * Berg * Djungel * Flod * Fängelse * Hav * Markbävning * Sandstorm * Slukhål * Taverna * Träsk * Vulkan * Öken Dokument och valutor * Kredit * Kejserlig Stadga * Namnbricka * Stadsförordningar Kläder * Byxor * Flygoverall * Gruvarbetarkläder * Imperieuniform * Dräkt * Känga * Coveralls * Värmedräkt * Värmemantel * Ämbetsmantel Mat och dryck * Dipill * Frukt * Honung * Kommerkenstek * Narkotisk rökelse * Nödkubskoncentrat * Ootoowerg * Nödranson * Soppa * Sprit * Ägg Material, ämnen, mineraler och gaser * Basreliefskulptur * Corundum * Glas * Granit * Helicite * Järn * Kalksten * Kaiburrkristallen * Kalkpansar * Kvarts * Kvicklera * Mentanol * Plast * Selenite * Silicate * Stål * Svavel * Syre * Torv * Trä * Vanadinite * Vatten Sociala seder * Kraften ** Avvikelse i Kraften ** Kinetite ** Kraftböjning ** Kraftläkning ** Kraftsprång ** Kraftspöke ** Mörka sidan av Kraften ** Telekinesis * Kraftkänslig * Slaveri * Språk ** Binary ** Coway ** Galactic Basic Standard ** Mimbanite Stjärnfenomen * Gasjätte * Universumet Termer * Baksmälla * Bootop * Bulk-boys * Dubbelmånar * Glory * Kaos * Kejsarens Kluvenhet * Kilometer * Meter * Lindtrasor * Ljusår * Mind-ugly-ug * Rymdsjuka * Sankt Elmseld * Stang * Tipples * Vickerman * Xenoarkeologi Växter * Bamboo * Hattsvamp * Lav * Lian * Näckrosblad * Pseudo-cypress * Svamp * Träd }} Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi * * The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire * * Star Wars: Den Ultimata Guiden till hela Sagan Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * * Kategori:Legendsartiklar Kategori:Alan Dee Foster Kategori:Böcker Kategori:Ralph McQuarrie